Small domestic reverse osmosis units are becoming more in demand in view of an increasing desire for purified water in the home.
The installation of reverse osmosis units in homes are generally preferred under the kitchen sink so that the drinking faucet can be installed at the kitchen sink for convenience. This type of installation requires an additional hole to be drilled in the sink for the product water dispensing valve and a connection made into the sewer line for the reverse osmosis units blowby line. The problems of this type of installation can be many, including added time and cost. There are some dispensing valves being built that include an air gap for the blowby of a reverse osmosis unit, but these do not solve the problems of installation. The need to drill an additional hole in the sink and make an added connection in to the sewer line are still necessary.